Holly's Diary Entry
by ReneeAbigail
Summary: How did Foaly get it? Now Trouble knows!


**Hi this is Abigail! This is another oneshot so I hope you enjoy! This is after The Last Guardian. Oh and this is not T/H just in case you were confused. **

**Love Abigail :-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. **

"Short!"

Holly ran into Trouble's office. "Yes commander."

"What is this?" Trouble held up today's newspaper and pointed to an article. Holly read it and was shocked. It said that captain Holly Short and commander Trouble Kelp from the LEP were now together. "How did this end up in the paper?!" He roared.

"I don't know Trouble."

"Don't lie to me captain. I know you're jealous of corporal Frond because I'm dating her and not you."

"Jealous!? Of Frond!? She's so stupid! I still wonder what you see in her!"

"Well then I'll tell you what I see in her! She's pretty, nice, understands me, and many other things!"

"I don't think she understands how to use her neutrino!"

Trouble slammed his hand on the table. "Admit it Holly you still have feelings for me!"

"I never had feelings for you!" Yelled Holly. Trouble backed off a little.

"But you said yes when I asked you out and if you don't have feelings for me why would you care?" He asked confused.

"I said yes because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I think of you as my older brother that's why I care. Frond is just plain stupid." Explained Holly.

Trouble sat there thinking for a moment. "Then who were you writing about in your diary?"

"Wait what!?"

"Foaly sent me an entry from your diary. It was basically a love letter to someone. Can I know who? I promise I won't tell."

"I haven't written any love letters to anybody." Said Holly confused. How did Foaly get that entry?

Trouble opened up one of his drawers and pulled out a sheet of paper with writing on it and handed it to Holly. Holly read it. Oh no how did Foaly get this! This is the entry I wrote about...

"So who's it about?" Asked Trouble again. "It obviously not about me or Foaly." That sent a shiver down Trouble's spine. "Oh gods you and Foaly."

"Oh please Trouble that would be terrible!"

"I know. Anyways back to the point. Who's the entry about? You don't know that many guys."

"Seriously Trouble? I'm the only girl here."

"I mean you don't actually talk to many of the guys and your friends with fewer." Trouble leaned back in his chair mentally crossing off any suspects he was sure were innocent. He liked to think that everyone was guilty until proven innocent. (**AN-How many of you watched the 1 season of Common Law?**) Eventually he found him.

"Oh gods! Holly that letter isn't about-"

"No!" Holly knew he had figured it out.

"It is! Why didn't I see it?"

"Hey don't you want to figure out who wrote the article?" Asked Holly trying to change the subject.

"That's not important right now we'll deal with that later. Holly how long have you felt this way about him?"

Holly knew there was no way for her to get out of this. "Since he died so about 7 months." She knew Trouble must be hating this.

"Holly you need to tell him how you feel." Said Trouble seriously. Holly was not expecting that answer.

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Call him?" Suggested Trouble.

"I know that's NOT how you do it."

Trouble then turned to his computer and started typing. 10 second later he turned back to Holly. "OK go to Foaly and head up to Fowl manor."

"Maybe he's not home."

"He's home Holly. I checked."

"How'd you check?" Asked Holly suspiciously.

"That's none of your business. Now go to ops, head up to Fowl manor, and tell that mud boy how you feel. That's an order! If you don't do it I'll promote you to major and you'll have a much harder time getting to the surface to see him." Trouble threatened.

"Yes sir." Said Holly. She did not want to be stuck in Haven like the other majors. She then turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Trouble thank you." She then stepped out.

"Anytime Hols!" Called Trouble. Holly poked her head back into his office.

"Don't call me Hols Trubs." She then left for the ops booth.

Trouble winced at his nickname then turned back to his newspaper.

"Now, who wrote this article?"

**Whatcha think? Do you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please review so I know! **


End file.
